So It Ain't Friendship
by Splashcicle
Summary: The Avengers share a few sentences about their life, with various levels of truth. One-Shot.


**As said, this is a one shot. I was thinking about that new show. I'm pretty sure it's called Go On? I saw an episode or two while thinking about the Avengers, and it gave me an idea for a one shot in which the Avengers share their sob stories. Come on - they've all got a bunch of sadness. Why not? Sadly, since Clint and Natasha didn't have movies, they won't be in this, since I don't know enough. However, we'll have fun with the rest, won't we?**

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

It was a very awkward situation.

Four of the Avengers, locked in a room. They all, of course, blamed Fury. And, of course, Fury was shameless. The orders over the intercom had been clear - they were supposed to get to know each other, so they didn't end up beating each other up. The last time that had happened, it had been a problem. It had nearly cost them the fight. Earth had nearly been destroyed by an alien race. So, to solve the problem, Fury had set up a rather simple trap. And now they were locked in a room, sitting on rolling office chairs around a table, in silence. Steve was well aware of the awkwardness. None of the Avengers had said a word.

Over ten minutes had passed, and they were all quiet. Steve finally decided to break the silence. By doing exactly what Fury had asked them to do. "My girlfriend died." He said, watching as heads turned towards him. At last, Tony Stark laughed. "That's all? Your girlfriend died? Dude, I have a freaking metal reactor in my chest and your girlfriend died?" He said, chucking. No doubt Fury was bashing his head on his desk right now. "Of old age." Steve added, which was enough to shut even Tony Stark up. "That….. That must….. Suck." Bruce offered weakly. Steve only nodded slightly.

About a minute of silence passed before Bruce spoke again. "When I was working on what should have been a cure for diseases, I turned myself into what many could call a demon." At this Thor looks up. "You mean the green monster? That is nothing like a demon! Demon's are-" Thor begins, but, Steve cuts him off. "Thor, do you notice the fact that people don't mean everything literally?" Thor nods. "Midguardians are very strange." He says solemnly. Tony chuckles and is cast venomous glares from Bruce and Steve.

Thor shrugs. "My brother nearly killed the woman I love and my friends once. And I thought he killed himself once. But then he was alive! And then he tried to destroy the world I love. And it turns out my father was lying to me my whole life and that Loki isn't actually my brother by blood." Thor doesn't seem as sober as the rest of them, saying it almost lightly. Tony whistles. "I'm very glad I don't have a brother." He says, getting venomous glares from all three over heroes this time.

"Hey!" Tony says defensively, "My life hasn't been a rose garden either!" Steve snorts. "Yeah, right. The genius billionaire who had life handed to him on a silver platter." Tony has the decency to flush red. "Look, I'm technically dying, though I've found a temporary solution. I watched a man who saved my life die in my hands, and I watched everything I'd worked so hard t make to help America be used to destroy her. I almost had to kill a man who was like an uncle to me. I've been a living corpse, knowing my blood is toxic and that I only had days to live." Tony takes a big breath, no longer caring that everyone is staring at him, "My father couldn't be bothered to take an hour out of his day for me, but yet he had the nerve to have a tape made out for me that said I was his gift to mankind. Oh, yeah, I've certainly had a nice life."

Steve swallowed - never had he, nor any of the Avengers ever heard this - oh, they'd heard it in the footage, relayed by a monotone voice. At least parts of it. But, it was different, when you were watching the red-faced billionaire spill it all out. "I… Didn't know." Steve said at last. Already the Tony that they all knew was back, stone faced, shrugging.

"So, can we all agree that we all deserve to be here?" Banner said. There was, for once, a circle of nods. For once an agreement. Then Thor said, "So now that we have done this….. Can we have a feast? There's no food in this room." Tony smirked. "We could break out." He said. Steve blinked, surprised by the change of conversation. "Won't Fury…" He started before Tony cut him off. "Pappa Fury wanted us to work together. Too bad We'll have to relay on Thor's hammer. Since Bruce-y can't exactly turn green on command." Banner sent him a glare that could kill, but, as such glares always did, it had no effect on the plutocrat.

However, before Thor could smash his hammer on the wall, a door hastily opened. Rather relieved, all the Avengers left - Thor quickly announced his semi-permanent return to Asgard, Tony went off to do whatever Tony's do in their free-time. (Actually, none of them really wanted to know), Banner went back to working in S.H.E.I.L.D's labs, though vacations were very frequent, and Steve began to pursue a career as a S.H.E.I..L.D agent, despite the obvious health risks. But, there was a sort of kinship - Steve no longer bugged Tony about his sarcasm, attitude, and the fact that he couldn't seem to take things seriously. Thor…. Well, Thor was basically the same as he'd always been. Things didn't seem to bother you so much when you were a god. Everyone started treating like a human being, as only Tony had before, in his own offhand way.

Though they were united, they still disagreed with S.H.E.I.L.D. And, instead of having to deal with each one separately, they had a much stronger problem when trying to manipulate them into…. Anything really. The Avengers had become a group, and, in doing so, had severed themselves from S.H.E.I.L.D. But, Fury was right - When the world needed them, they were always there.

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

**Okay, it's not good - I'm bad at using pre-made characters. But, it was a one-shot I couldn't resist. Please review - as always, any kind of review is fine! Critiquing is kinda pointless, as this is a one-shot, praise…. Well, it makes me happy. Flames….. Just have fun if that's what floats your boat.**

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**I'm writing this three days after this was posted, and I'm surprised that this was my most viewed story. For that, of course, I must thank everyone who's read this, and wonder how the heck that happened. Also, unlike my other Avengers story, it has an actual review(not a guest), and the only one with a review from someone I'd never heard of before(as I read and reviewed to someones' story, we had a little PM chat, and they reviewed one of mine). Perhaps I'm just being a newbie and this is how it works with one-shots, and anyone who reads this is laughing their head off. Still, it's a good surprise to me, and thank you all.**_


End file.
